Anything But trivial
by Kh2os
Summary: Takes place in CoFA, Magnus proves to Alec he is anything but tivial.  Pwp, slash, full warning inside


**A/N: I own absolutely nothing. The Mortal Instruments belong to Cassandra Clare. This takes place shortly after CoFA. This is Porn and is where Magnus and Alec are arguing over Magnus's past conquests. This has unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. This is also my first Mortal Instruments fic, first oneshot, and first pwp. This fic contains rimming, toys, and lots of sex. **

Alec had never felt like this before. His whole body was on fire and covered in a layer of sweat. He was caught in a place between pleasure and pain. A low chuckle came from his left and he turned his head toward the sound. Magnus leaned against the bathroom's door frame, a towel hung low on his waist. His hair laid damp around his shoulders and Magnus wore a look of hunger on his face as he gazed at Alec. As they locked gazes, Alec's mind flashed back to what had led to this moment.

_THREE HOURS EARLIER_

"So you think that I find you trivial?" Magnus asked against Alec's lips as he pushed him toward the bed. Alec didn't have a chance to answer as Magnus suddenly claimed his lips in a fierce kiss. Alec felt like lightening was covering his body and his hands went to Magnus's hair, tangling his fingers through the silky strands.

Alec felt the back of his knees hit Magnus's bed and then the rest of him as Magnus pushed him onto it, Magnus landing on top of him. Alec let out an "umph," which allowed Magnus to take the opportunity and slip in his tongue and curl it around Alec's. Their new position allowed them to grind their erections together. Alec's cock began to thicken with blood, making his jeans uncomfortable. Alec's hips rose up to meet Magnus's, sending waves of pleasure through Alec as their cloth covered cocks met.

Magnus moved slightly and Alec took the hint and maneuvered them to the center of Magnus's bed. Magnus began trailing kisses down Alec's neck, causing Alec to tilt his head back and allow him more access. Alec's hands went to the buttons on Magnus's shirt. He had barely gotten the top button undone when Magnus's hands grasped Alec's. Suddenly Magnus jerked both their hands up and placing them near Alec's head. Magnus snapped his fingers and the next thing Alec knew was that his hands and feet were tied to the bed.

"Magnus! What the hell are you doing!"

"Proving that you are anything but trivial."

Magnus moved off of Alec and got out the bed. Alec watched him walk toward his closet. Alec tugged at the ropes but nothing budged. He should have known that they wouldn't, after all Magnus's power was extremely strong. Magnus had now disappeared into his closet and Alec couldn't help the small amount of fear that crept into him. They had never done bondage before. They hadn't even discussed it. Mentally Alec chided himself. He could take on demons without flinching but he freaked out when his boyfriend ties him up.

"_Idiot," _his mental voice scolded him. _"Magnus would never hurt you."_

Alec's attention was caught as Magnus came back from the closet. He was carrying a small bag and he dropped it beside Alec's leg. He looked at Alec with a mixture of love, lust, and heat. With being tied up and that small amount of fear Alec's erection had decreased a little, but now with Magnus looking at him like that it sprang back up to life. Magnus moved back onto the bed and began to crawl up Alec's body. He stopped when he was straddling Alec's legs.

Magnus leaned down and went in for a kiss. It was a brief kiss, just a peck of lips. Alec tried to deepen the kiss but Magnus pulled back. A low growl filled the room and Alec was shocked to realize it was coming from him. Magnus chuckled in response.

"Relax my little nephilim. We'll get to the good stuff soon."

Magnus snapped his fingers again and this time Alec's shirt disappeared. Alec's breathing became heavy as Magnus's fingers lightly danced across his chest.

"Sometimes I wished you didn't have these runes." Magnus's statement sent a shock through Alec. Magnus continued on.

"It's not because I don't like you as a shadow hunter. It's because how am I supposed to mark what is mine when it's already been marked so constantly by the Angel."

A flush started to blossom on Alec's chest and face at Magnus's words. The next words spoken flew out of Alec's mouth before he had a chance to think about them.

"I'm up to the challenge if you are."

Magnus's green eyes glowed as he smirked at Alec.

"Oh trust me Alexander I tend to mark every inch of you, but tonight I have something else planned."

That was the end of their talking as Magnus leaned back down to kiss Alec. Magnus, despite Alec's efforts, maintained control of the kiss. It was gentle and firm, their lips moving in sync. Magnus cupped Alec's face and Alec relaxed into Magnus. When Alec sighed Magnus took the moment to deepen the kiss. His tongue teased Alec's, their tongues tentatively curling around each other. Magnus could spend every day kissing Alec. To him the passion between them was more powerful than any spell or rune.

Magnus was tempted to just shed the rest of their clothes and fuck Alec till he didn't remember his own name, but he had a plan and he intended to follow through with it. Magnus kissed down Alec's chin and moved to his neck, where Magnus immediately started to suck the skin, forming a new dark hickey. Alec's panting filled the room and Magnus wanted him to be begging, so Magnus began to trail kisses down Alec's chest.

He stopped occasionally on spots that made Alec moan louder than others. He spent some time on Alec's nipples, but only enough time to harden the nubs. Magnus sucked and tweaked them to where they were red, puffy, and hard enough for Magnus's satisfaction. Then continued on lower. Alec was now moaning and panting Magnus's name.

Magnus's tongue traced patterns down the center of Alec's body. Magnus could feel Alec's muscles tensing in anticipation. Alec's uneven gasping was music to his ears. Magnus trailed his tongue around Alec's naval and licked around the top of his jeans. Excitement cursed through Magnus when he imagined what was coming next. Yet all Alec felt was impatience.

He had never been so turned on in his life. He wanted nothing more than for Magnus to snap away his remaining clothes and suck him, but all Magnus did was rub his hands on Alec's jean covered thighs and kiss along his belly button. Finally though when Magnus was nipping along the top of his jeans Alec's resolve broke.

"Magnus, please!"

He felt Magnus smirk once more and then Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec's jeans and boxers disappeared. Alec's erection surged up. The cold air felt good against his heated flesh. Magnus went back to where he left off and heat curled in Alec's stomach. He thrust his hips up as much as he could , but Magnus paid not attention. Magnus maneuvered his kisses around Alec's cock, completely ignoring it.

Alec made a sound of half frustration and half whine. Magnus, pretending not to hear it, continued to kiss, suck, and nibble all over Alec. He lingered around areas closer to Alec's cock in order to tease Alec more. Alec thought he was going to go insane. Every time Magnus got close to his cock and he finally thought he was going to take him into his mouth, Magnus would go in the opposite direction.

Alec was desperately struggling against his bindings. He wanted to break the restricting rope, grab Magnus's head, and show him exactly what he wanted. It was on Magnus's fourth time back up Alec's right leg when Alec couldn't take it anymore, and started to beg.

"Magnus! Please, oh God!"

Magnus looked up from between Alec's legs, his green eyes glowing and they clashed with Alec's.

"Please what Alec?"

Alec's head fell back and he let out a high-pitched whine.

"Suck me! Fuck me! Anything! Just stop teasing me!"

Magnus smiled in triumph. He moved up to Alec's cock. It was standing straight up and was a dark shade from the blood filling it. Beads of precum clustered at the head and Magnus mouth watered at the sight of it. He wanted to dive down, take Alec into his mouth, and suck till Alec came down his throat, yet he needed to take things slow.

Magnus's lips ghosted over Alec's erection. Not quite touching but just letting his breath hit it. Magnus tongued from Alec's balls to the head before finally taking the head of Alec's cock into his mouth. The hot wet heat of Magnus's mouth felt exquisite on Alec's neglected cock. Alec wanted that heat completely surrounding him but when Alec tried to buck up into Magnus's mouth he found Magnus's are across his stomach, preventing him.

Alec groaned and couldn't help but wonder if Magnus would tease him all night. Suddenly Alec's thoughts were interrupted as Magnus moved off of his cock. Alec's head shot up as much as it could and he gave Magnus an incredulous look. Magnus gazed back at him with a frustrated look. The kind of look someone gives when being interrupted. Magnus began to kiss his way back up to Alec's mouth.

When reaching Alec's lips, Magnus gave him a light kiss.

"Darling," another kiss, "If you don't," kiss, "let me finish what I had in mind," kiss, "then you will be sorely disappointed." The last kiss was a little harder than the others. Magnus leaned up, his eyes glowing dangerously.

"Now anything that comes out of your mouth and is not a sound of pleasure will resort in me stopping and you losing your voice. Okay?" Alec nodded. Magnus moved back down, stopping at Alec's belly button. He looked back up at Alec.

"Don't push or thrust your hips up either. "

Once again Alec nodded. Magnus began kissing around Alec's belly button and Alec gritted his teeth. Alec desperately hoped Magnus wouldn't restart the teasing from the beginning. Magnus's tongue swirled around Alec's belly button, then moved toward his cock. Magnus blew across the top making Alec's cock harden more in response.

Magnus tentatively swept his tongue across the head, tonguing the slit and sweeping the precum away. Then Magnus was descending onto Alec's cock. Alec whined low in his throat. Magnus swirled and curled his hot and wet tongue around Alec's cock. Alec gritted his teeth harder and focused on not saying what he wanted.

Whenever Magnus sucked Alec's cock it was always over too fast for Alec. This was embarrassing for Alec but Magnus relished in it. Alec blamed Magnus because no one should be able to use their tongue or deep throat the way Magnus does. Unintentionally the thought that Magnus has had many years and many partners to practice with crept into Alec's mind. This thought soured Alec's mood just a little but a hard suck from Magnus washed it away.

Magnus's tongue seemed like it was hitting every spot on Alec's cock. Magnus's slurping sounds filled Alec's ears. He dimly became aware of a high pitched whining sound and was shocked to realized it was from him. Heat pulled between his legs, the beginning of Alec's orgasm was forming and Alec made a half grunting, and half whining sound to let Magnus know.

Alec's mind and body felt the tugs of beginning pleasure and let himself get swept away by the impending sweet oblivion. It was perhaps this reason that Alec didn't feel Magnus smirk against his cock, but suddenly Alec felt cold metal against the base of his cock and heard a snap. Immediately Alec's orgasm was denied.

Alec looked down to see a pink and sparkle metal cock ring on him. His eyes then went to Magnus. Magnus, however, took great delight in seeing Alec's appearance. Alec was flushed from head to foot, his cock standing at its glory, and the pale blue eyes black and open wide in lust and a little bit anger.

Magnus moved to kiss Alec, trailing soft kisses toward his ear where Magnus dipped his tongue in. Shivers broke out across Alec's body. Magnus moved to look into Alec's eyes. He gazed lovingly into them.

"If you're not okay with this we can stop. Just say the word."

Magnus watched Alec as his words were absorbed and different emotions danced across his face. Finally after a brief hesitation Alec spoke, " I love you, I trust you, and I want this." Magnus smiled and kissed Alec. His tongue playing roughly with Alec's.

Then Magnus once again trailed down Alec's chest, stopping to suck his nipples before continuing down. Magnus trailed all the way down to Alec's balls. Magnus took one in his mouth and sucked it hard before doing the same to the other. Alec moaned above him. He jolted with each touch of Magnus's mouth down there.

Suddenly Magnus's tongue was trailing past Alec's balls and toward his entrance. Magnus grabbed his hips and lifted Alec up, giving Magnus better access. Alec was shocked. They had never done this before and Alec wasn't sure what to expect. Magnus swept his tongue across Alec's hole. Alec felt like someone lit a match under his skin. He became aware of holding his breath and his lungs were gasping for air.

"I've wanted to do this for so long. When I first met you I had dreams of making you come from just this," Magnus murmured against his skin. Alec relaxed against Magnus. Alec couldn't find the words but hoped Magnus knew that it was okay to continue.

Magnus got the hint because his tongue went back to Alec's entrance. Magnus's tongue swept back and fourth across the quivering entrance and swirled around it before finally dipping inside. Alec gasped. Magnus's tongue inside him felt both strange and intense. He instinctively tightened his muscles and Magnus groaned. This caused a new sensation of pleasure to curse through Alec.

Magnus, himself was also in heaven. This was better than he had ever imagined. Alec wasn't as tight as he had hoped due to constant love making but was tight enough. Magnus felt the heat from Alec's core and groaned low in his throat, Alec's walls tightened around Magnus's curling tongue. He loved how Alec was gasping and groaning from the rim job.

Magnus knew his tongue wasn't enough to stretch Alec for what he had in mind, so with a snap of his fingers lube appeared. With one hand Magnus uncapped and lubed two fingers. Slowly Magnus inserted one finger into Alec alongside his tongue.

His finger went further in than his tongue, and his fingernail scratched lightly over Alec's prostate. Alec whined loudly and clamped down tighter around Magnus's tongue and finger. Magnus knew it must be torture to be teased so much and being denied an orgasm.

He moved back to Alec's cock and licked the head. His tongue swirled around the top before lightly sucking on it, swiping away any precum. A second finger joined the first, scissoring Alec open. This time when coming into contact with Alec's prostate Magnus kept then there and rubbed them across it.

Alec made a choked sound in his throat and bucked into Magnus's hand. Even though Magnus said not to thrust, he let it slide because it meant Alec was getting to where Magnus wanted him to be. Magnus went back to deep throating Alec, taking him all the way down till his head hit the back of Magnus's throat.

Magnus moved his hand to lube his other two fingers before adding a third into Alec. Alec shifted slightly, not quite used to three fingers. But Magnus's continuation of rubbing his prostate eased some of the discomfort. He found himself wanting Magnus's tongue again. The hot, sleek, and soft pressure that had curled into his body was the best thing that he and Magnus had ever done.

He was so focused on this that he almost missed Magnus adding a fourth finger. It was an intense discomfort now, bordering on pain. Alec had never been stretched this open before. At Alec's wince Magnus slowed down a little.

He checked to see if Alec was in pain before gradually pushing his four fingers into Alec. The sleek muscle stretched to accommodate him. Though Alec was somewhat stretched he was still a little tight, for his walls were hugging Magnus's finger. Finally though Magnus's fingers were to the third knuckle.

Alec let out a sigh and finally relaxed a bit more. While entering Alec Magnus sucked the head of Alec's cock, just tonguing the slit, and now he started to suck harder and once more began deep throating him. He went down sucking hard at Alec's cock as he scissored his fingers inside of Alec. Alec made a gurgling choking sound and bucked into Magnus's mouth.

Magnus pushed his fingers onto Alec's prostate. He began to rub it insistently. Magnus, then pulled back to the head and undid the cock ring. One hard push against Alec's prostate sent him over the edge. Alec thrashed wildly on the bed. His vision went completely white and he felt like his bones were made of jelly.

Burst after burst of Alec's cum hit Magnus's tongue. Magnus eagerly swallowed each drop and didn't let up on his assault. He continued to rub Alec's prostate and tongue his slit. Stimulating both sets of nerves. Alec groaned, but Magnus didn't stop.

Alec had closed his eyes at some point, but he still saw bursts of color behind his lids. Magnus's fingers were still hitting his prostate and creating wave after wave of pleasure. Within minutes Alec felt himself getting hard again. Alec wondered if Magnus was still going to torture him, and no sooner had the thought popped into his head that he got his answer. Surprisingly after coming so hard, Alec was fully erect and then Magnus was putting the cock ring back on him. Alec groaned.

"Shh, you'll like this part."

Magnus sat up, removing his fingers from Alec. Alec, then felt strangely empty. With another snap, Magnus's clothes vanished. Alec's eyes roamed over Magnus. His eyes traced over the tall and lean body before stopping on Magnus's cock. Alec tugged against his binds. He desperately wanted to touch Magnus. He couldn't stop staring at Magnus's cock either.

It curled up toward his stomach, flushed from the blood pumping through it, and precum pooled at his slit. Alec was torn between wanting to suck Magnus off or having Magnus fuck him till Alec forgot his name. Yet neither of these seemed and option for them as Magnus moved to lay back in between Alec's legs.

Magnus reached for that bag and pulled it closer to him. Alec's stomach clenched in anticipation and curiosity. He had completely forgotten about the bag but with one look at Magnus, Alec knew this is what Magnus had been waiting for.

Magnus reached into the bag and pulled out a large purple vibrator. Alec's eyes widen upon seeing it. Apprehension filled Alec. Bondage was one thing but sex toys were quite another. Yet he couldn't help that when looking at the plastic toy, excitement and lust filled him more so than apprehension.

Alec trusted Magnus and knew he could do this. Magnus watched and waited patiently as Alec thought about trying this. Magnus disparately wanted to use the vibrator but only if Alec was completely okay with it. Magnus got his answer when Alec spread his legs, as much as he could, and rolled his hips up slightly.

A brilliant smile lit up Magnus's face and he went to give Alec a lite kiss. Magnus reached for the lube and began to coat the plastic toy. Magnus had made sure to get the largest size. He wanted it to be more than what Alec is used to. Magnus took a deep breath as he began to press the vibrator into Alec.

It was hot seeing Alec's pink hole swallow the purple cock. So hot that Magnus nearly came himself and had to grip the base of his cock in order to stall his orgasm.

Alec was torn between what he believed was heaven and hell. The toy was stretching him more than he ever has been before, but it felt so good. Yet the hellish part was once again being denied the ability to come. Alec was glad Magnus had stretched him with his tongue and fingers because he could feel that the vibrator was big and kept getting bigger as it entered him.

Alec focused on relaxing as the toy went into him. It brushed his prostate and Alec bucked, causing it to further enter him. Finally the toy rested inside of Alec, and Alec had never felt so full. It pressed right up against Alec's prostate causing sparks of pleasure to shoot up his spine. Just as Alec thought his torture was over, Magnus was pulling the vibrator out and pushing it back in.

Magnus pushed in hard and aimed directly toward Alec's prostate. Alec jumped and made a whining sound. Magnus repeated the motion and Alec's noises got louder. Alec, with great effort, opened his eyes and looked at Magnus. Magnus was flushed, his green eyes were dark, and he was panting heavily.

Magnus began stroking himself as he fucked Alec with the toy. Magnus wasn't going to last long, having starved off his own orgasm since they started. A couple of strokes later and Magnus felt the rush of pleasure and he was coming like a gunshot. His cum coating his hand and his other hand had shoved the vibrator into Alec and flicked the button on the bottom.

A low buzzing filled the room but was soon drowned out by Alec. Alec bucked his hips and was moaning, whimpering, whining, and groaning all in one. But the sound that stuck out the most was when it sounded like Alec had swallowed his tongue. Magnus smirked.

He loved seeing Alec lose control like this. Magnus reached back into the bag and pulled out a small remote. He set the speed for the vibrator, setting it on different speeds. Magnus watched as the vibrator worked its magic on Alec. Alec's skin was a dark red. His head was thrown back and the veins in his neck stood out.

Magnus never loved him more. He gently rubbed Alec's sides and moves to his stomach. He could feel the muscles clenching. Magnus lightly trailed up Alec's chest. His finger tips dancing across Alec's skin. He could feel Alec's heartbeat drumming in his chest. Alec opened his eyes and seemed to have trouble focusing. Magnus cupped Alec's jaw and began peppering kisses all over his face.

"Now, I have to take a shower and while I'm gone I want you to think real hard over the thought that I find you trivial." With that said, Magnus jumped from the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

Alec made a frustrating sound when Magnus closed the door. Alec gasped and groaned as the vibrator hit and prodded his prostate. He heard the water in the bathroom start and then Magnus started singing show tunes. Alec couldn't remember how to speak, so he settled for mentally calling Magnus every horrible name he could think of. Alec shifted his hips slightly.

"Uhhn!" The toy was now pressing fully up against his prostate.

Alec could feel everything around him. The sweat running down his body causing the sheets to stick to his body. He could feel every vibration and his bindings were cutting into his skin. As Magnus launched into "Home on the Range" Alec just gave into the sensations.

*Presently*

Alec looked at Magnus pleading with him. Magnus sauntered up to Alec. When he got to the bed Magnus dropped the towel and moved back between Alec's legs. The vibrator was humming softly and Alec's hips were twitching slightly. Magnus had gotten hard again in the shower and looking at Alec made him want to come again. Alec's eyes showed how lost he was in pleasure. Magnus moved to grab the vibrator and slowly pulled it out and pushed it back in, just as slow.

"Guhh," Alec whined.

Magnus moved to unclasp the cock ring and began to pump the toy into Alec and stroke him at the same time. The intense pleasure Alec had been filling for the entire evening finally exploded. Alec's vision went white and he screamed in ecstasy and was glad that Magnus had soundproof spells in place. Alec felt great relief as he came into Magnus's hand and all over his own stomach.

He tightened around the toy, pressing it harder onto his prostate. Alec's lungs burned, letting him know he needed air. He wasn't aware that he had stopped breathing or screaming. Magnus was still stroking him and surprisingly Alec felt his cock stirring to get hard again. Alec took and shuddering breath and was surprised to find that the vibrator had stopped.

Magnus was taking slow and even breaths. He had desperately wanted to come along with Alec but waited. Magnus quickly pulled the vibrator out and tossed the toy off the side of the bed. He leisurely stroked Alec as he leaned up to kiss him.

They just gently moved their lips. Magnus moved to cup Alec's cheek as the hand that was stroking Alec moved to his own cock. Magnus used Alec's cum to lube himself up and then wiped his hands on the sheets. He quickly positioned himself at Alec's entrance and slid in.

Magnus slid into Alec all the way to the hilt. Magnus groaned at the heat of Alec's walls. The constant squeezing and fluttering around his cock amazed him. It amazed Magnus at how Alec was still a little tight after the four fingers, his tongue, and the vibrator. Magnus shifted a little and both Alec and he groaned this time.

It took Magnus a great deal of will power to not start thrusting into Alec or else this would be over too soon for him. Instead he focused on kissing Alec. Using his hands Magnus angled Alec's head to deepen the kiss. Magnus pulled back to look into Alec's eyes. They were still a little clouded but were also alert.

Magnus snapped and the binding on Alec disappeared. Immediately Alec's legs and arms wrapped around Magnus's, holding him close. Magnus swiveled his hips, trying to bring Alec's cock back to life. Magnus alternated between circling his hips and thrusting a little more into Alec. It took a little longer than usual but Magnus was in no rush.

Gradually Magnus could feel Alec's cock harden between them. Magnus could also feel their skin sticking together due to their combined sweat and Alec's cum. Magnus and Alec were panting into each other's mouths. Alec pulled back slightly to speak.

"Now."

Slowly Magnus began to pull out, Alec's walls fluttering and holding him tight. Magnus pulled out till the head of his cock remained inside of Alec and then pushed back in. Hard. Magnus groaned and Alec whined.

Alec was a little sore and having come twice already, his cock was starting to hurt. Alec's bones even felt like jelly, but it didn't stop him from bucking into Magnus's thrusts. Magnus was keeping his thrusts slow and hard. Yet Magnus, himself, was losing control.

He desperately wanted to come but wanted Alec to come first. Magnus changed the angle of his thrusts, angling for Alec's prostate. Alec groaned and tightened around Magnus, letting Magnus know that he had found it.

Magnus then switched to short, fast, and hard thrusts. He kept the angle consistent, constantly hitting Alec's prostate. Alec's legs moved up to Magnus's waist and tried to hold him inside of him. Magnus shifted slightly to where Alec couldn't get leverage to hold him. Magnus began to thrust erratically, trying to keep the angle against Alec's prostate. Alec felt tiny bursts of what felt like lightening rush up his spine. He started to reach between them to stroke his cock, but Magnus quickly grabbed his hand and linked their fingers.

"No," Magnus panted. "I want you to come from just this. Just me." Alec nodded and began to thrust back onto Magnus's cock.

Alec began to move faster and harder, urging Magnus to go faster. Neither one was going to last much longer and another jab at Alec's prostate sent Alec over the edge. It was shocking that Alec had anything left but he erupted over their chests and stomachs. Alec could feel Magnus's cock throb in him and then Magnus pushed into him hard and came with Alec's name falling from his lips. Alec felt the hot rush of Magnus's seed and thats the last thing he remembered as darkness over took him.

Alec wasn't sure how much time had passed when he began to come around. He could feel a warm cloth being dragged over his stomach, cock, and in between his legs. Alec cracked open his eyes and was pleased to find that the lights were dimmed. Alec turned his head and bumped noses with Magnus. Magnus had turned them on to their sides and was starring at Alec with an adoring look. Magnus smiled at Alec and Alec smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" Magnus asked. Alec then became aware of how stiff and sore he was, but mostly he was well sated.

"I'm okay. A little sore, but okay." Magnus's smile grew and he pulled Alec closer. They kissed softly.

"Still think that I think you are trivial?" Magnus asked. Alec smirked

"I'm not sure. I think you still have to show me." Magnus's eyes glowed.

"I'm sure I can think of something."

_The entire weekend became a marathon of sex. Alec and Magnus proved their love for each other in countless ways. When they blew each other in the shower, when Alec took Magnus bent over the kitchen table, and when Alec rode Magnus while on the couch. Yet the most memorable was when Magnus spooned behind Alec and was gently thrusting into him. Magnus laid kisses on Alec's neck and whispered into Alec's ear how much he loved him. That was when Alec knew he was anything but trivial. _


End file.
